


More Than A Haircut

by J000liet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victor's haircut, Yuuri doesn't skate, hair dresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Victor needed a change. Yūri was bored.the hair dresser AU that I don't know where it came from.





	More Than A Haircut

* * *

 

Yūri was bored. No one was coming in to get a haircut. He had done a color earlier and he had a styling for a wedding party tomorrow, but right now he was just BORED! Just then the little bell above the door gave its little jingle and Yūri looked up from the desk.

They were gorgeous! Long silver braid flowing down their back, setting off their bright blue eyes.

“Welcome!”

“Do you have time for a haircut?”

“Yep!” Yūri nodded. “Come on in!”

They came in and sat down. Yūri noted that they were trying to seem smaller than they actually were. He undid the braid and ran his fingers through the braid. “So what do you want?”

“Give me something new.”

“New?”

“I just... I need…” he sucked in his breath and blinked away a tear, “I just need a change.”

“Okay.” Yūri loved this client’s hair. “Your hair is very soft. You must take wonderful care of it.”

“Yeah…” He he thought softly.

“I’m Yūri, by the way.”

“Victor.”

“Hello Victor. Do you mind if I think outloud?”

Victor shook his head.

“Oh…” Yūri sighed as he watched the hair move. “It’s so pretty when it moves. So let's keep that. Nothing too short. Is that okay?”

“That sounds fine, I guess.”

“Or… God look at your cheekbones.” Yūri sighed.

“Yūri, you’re being too gay to function.” A voice came from the back room.

“Shut up Phichit! You look at these cheekbones and tell me you aren’t overwhelmed.” Yūri put his hands on his hip and winked at Victor.

Victor just blushed.

“Oh, God, you’re so right.” There was another man in the mirror in front of him.

“I can’t decide shoulder length or above the ears.” Yūri sighed. “Look at it move.” He took a comb out of the barbicide, dried it off, and started to comb out Victor’s hair.

Phichit whined. “Why do you get the beautiful hair and _I_ get the ratty dreads.” His eyes went wide and Victor watched as Phichit whispered into Yūri’s ear.

“Oooh. Good idea.” Yūri smiled. “Do you want to know or do you want it to be a surprise?”

“Umm… I don’t know.” He knotted his fingers together.

Yūri spun his chair around and crouched down in front of him. “Is everything okay Victor?”

Victor nodded.

“Do you want this haircut or is someone telling you to get it cut?”

“I want it.” Victor whispered. “I _really_ want it.”

“Are you okay with a masculine haircut?” Yūri looked him in the eyes. “I don’t want to give you something you don’t want.”

“Can I… I still want to be able to hide behind it.”

“Well that’s all well and good, but you are far too handsome to hide from the world. Are you okay with a cut that’s shorter than your ears?”

Victor thought about it and then he nodded.

“You wanna soda pop?” Phichit asked.

“I don’t really drink sugary things. I only ever drink water.”

“How about a glass of water? Or we have sparkling water? We have plain, lemon, grapefruit, and berry.”

“Lemon sounds nice.”

Yūri parted Victor’s hair and started braiding. “Do you want to donate your hair? We have an agreement with the pediatrics center at the local hospital.”

“That would be nice.” He smiled. “I’d like that!”

“On it!” Yūri smiled.

“Here’s the soda water!” Phichit handed him a glass. “Yūri, I’m gonna re-stock in the back.”

“Kay.” He smiled and kept braiding. “Fair warning, it’ll look a bit stupid before I style it. Don’t worry though, I’ll give you a look that’ll make you want to show off.” Yūri finished one braid and started on the other, fingers working quickly. “So where are you from?”

“I grew up in Russia.”

“So what are you doing in the US?”

“I moved here with my skating coach when I was sixteen.”

“Skating?” Yūri hummed. “Why did you both move?”

“He moved to save his marriage. I went with him because I’m gay.”

“Russia isn’t very good at accepting that, is it?”

“No.”

“Do you have pets?”

“I have a poodle.”

“So do I!” Yūri smiled brightly. “PEACHY LET VICHAN OUT!!” Yūri called.

“KAY!”

“I hope you’ll love him.”

_WOOF!_

“Hey boy! Come say hi!”

The dog ran up and propped his front paws on Victor’s legs. Victor’s eyes went wide and he let out a little squeal. “He’s so tiny!”

“He’s a mini. He wants in your lap, is that okay?”

Victor just nodded.

“Vichan, up!”

Vichan backed up and sprung into Victor’s lap. “Oh my…” Victor started crying.

“Are you okay?”

“He’s just so cute!” Victor cried as Vichan licked his face.

Yūri grabbed his scissors. “Last chance to say no.”

Victor looked him in the eyes through the mirror. “Do it.”

Yūri smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.”

And he cut.

In that moment, Yūri saw a weight lifted off of Victor’s shoulders.

He cut the other side.

And another weight vanished.

“You good?” Yūri put his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

Victor swallowed. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Let’s do a wash. Then the real magic happens.” Yūri smiled. “You can hold him. He likes you.”

Victor held the little dog a bit tighter and stood.

Yūri made sure the water was warm as he started washing. “So do you have a partner?” Yūri asked as he pumped some shampoo into his hands.

“I did.”

“The haircut.”

“Yeah.” Victor swallowed.

“I promise, everything will turn out for you. I’m bi, by the way.” Yūri smiled down at him. “You told me you were gay, I thought it was only fair.” Yūri noticed at that moment, the tension in Victor’s head and started rubbing.

Victor let out a little moan.

Yūri swallowed. That moan was sinful. So he dug his thumbs a little deeper into that spot.

“You’re good at this.” Victor groaned.

“You seem like you need it.”

“Is Yūri giving you one of his head massages?” Phichit popped up.

“Yee-ahhhhh.” Victor moaned again.

“He’s the best at those. He only gives them to special people.”

“Peachy.” Yūri warned.

“It means he thinks you’re hot.” Phichit added.

“What about you?” Yūri snapped.

“Moi?”

“You don’t even offer your water to me.”

“He looked wilted.” Phichit looked back into Victor’s eyes. “You looked wilted.”

“Are you two always this…”

“Loud?” Yūri offered.

“Annoying?”

“Tiresome?”

“Gay?” Phichit finished with a laugh.

“Yes.” They supplied the answer.

For the first time in a while, Victor laughed. “I was going to say fun.”

“That too.” Phichit nodded.

“We are fun.” Yūri stopped rubbing and started to rinse.

“Use the orange blossom.” Phichit pointed above Victor’s head.

“His hair isn’t thick. That is for thick hair.”

“Not that orange blossom. The creamsicle one. That matches your sprays.” Phichit sighed.

“Oh. That one. Extra moisture. I was trying to choose between that and the one that reminds me of cotton candy.”

“That one’s for thin straight hair.” Phichit nodded.

“Your hair is so fine. I just want to be careful with it. But both will be good, so your choice. Cotton candy or creamsicle?” Yūri asked him.

“I… uh... “

“Do you want to smell them?” Phichit reached over him. “Here’s the cotton candy one.” He squeezed a little onto his hands and held it out letting Victor smell before turning to the other sink and washing his hand. “And here’s the creamsicle.” He held out the other one, let Victor smell, then washed off his hand again.

“I like the creamsicle one.”

“Then that one it is!” Yūri pumped some into his hand and started to massage it in again.

“Have you ever thought of adding some blue into your hair?” Phichit asked him.

“No… I can’t have color in my hair for my job.”

“How about temporary?” Phichit asked. “It’s just Yūri got this new temporary die, it lasts for - like - a week tops. It has the prettiest blue. It would look so good with the silver.”

“Phichit it washes out after a week on dark hair. Light hair it takes a week and a half maybe two. I have no idea how long it will last with natural silver hair.

“I wanna try it.” Victor decided. “Just a little bit though. I’m in my off season, so it shouldn’t matter.”

“Okay.” Yūri smiled. “Then we’ll try it! Phichit?”

“On it!”

Yūri began to rinse. When he was done, he gently squeezed Victor’s hair then rubbed it with a soft towel. “You ready for some magic?”

“Sure?”

“You want it to be a surprise?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.” Yūri went to his station and put the curtain over his mirror down. “Let’s do this.”

Victor didn’t even remember he was getting a haircut for the rest of the time. Yūri had complimented his eyes, he jawline, his bone structure. He had said he was funny and sweet and Victor enjoyed watching Yūri getting teased and teasing Phichit.

Phichit was the same way too. He told Victor all about his hamsters Big Mike, Louis, and Phil. He talked about how he was followed and was following a lot of Victor’s skating friends and rivals. Phichit told him all about the unfairness that occurred in the salon, how he always got the clients with the home-made ratty dreadlocks and the crazy parents telling him how they totally knew what they were doing when they cut their child’s hair and canceling only to have the spouse set a new appointment and Phichit would have to fix monstrosities and then have the original parent come in and yell at him for ruining their child’s hair.

Yūri mixed color and painted small streaks onto his hair and telling him they had to wait for a little while to let it set. In that time, Vichan took the time to hop off Victor’s lap, run into the back room and come back with his favorite toy. Victor laughed at the irony of it, a dog fetching him a stuffed skate.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just didn’t expect to see a dog with a figure skate.” Victor tossed it, Vichan went pouncing after it, squeaking it between his teeth a few times before bringing it back.

He kept doing this until the wait time was up. Yūri rinsed his hair with the same things, smiled at the result, and brought him back to the chair. “Just the blow dry and it’s done. Vichan hates this part.” The little dog stared up at them. “Vichan, blow dry.” The dog licked Victor’s hand, hopped off his lap and ran into the back room, leaving the slightly damp skate in Victor’s lap. “Almost done.”

The warm air and the gently brushing felt so nice. It was dried and styled and ready for Victor to look at it.

“Ready?” Yūri asked.

“Does it look good?”

“Victor, you are the hottest client I have ever had.” Yūri cocked a hip. “It looks very good.”

“Really?”

“To which part?”

“Both?”

“Yes.”

Victor blushed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you have more faith in yourself? You’re the most decorated male figure skater in history and-” Yūri stopped talking.

“How did you know that?”

“I used to figure skate. I even made it the Junior Grand Prix. placed fourth. But in practice I jumped and fell wrong, cracked my knee and tore my ACL. Can’t do a jump ever again.”

“What country are you from?”

“Japan.”

“Wait, Yūri Katsuki?” Victor went wide eyed.

“Yea…”

“I watched you at Juniors. Your skating was gorgeous. You could have given me a run for gold!”

Yūri scoffed. “Maybe. I look back and I can see that I was good. But the stress…” Yūri shook his head with a single breathy laugh, “It turned me into an anxious nervous wreck.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Maybe you should take a year off?” Yūri suggested.

“What?” Victor looked at him wide eyed.

“WIth all the stress, I never got a chance to breath. After I couldn’t skate anymore I realized just how much I had been missing. I came to the US to train with Celestino in high school and he requires that you go to college. I didn’t enjoy school at all. After I blew out my knee, I decided against college and went to school and opened this salon. It’s nice to be able to take more than a day off, to be able to sleep past five, to eat a cookie when I want to. I still have to work it off but…” Yūri shrugged, “I haven’t had a panic attack since I retired. And I used to have them at LEAST three times a week. Maybe just take a competition season off. Perfect some routines for the olympics. Get another dog. Maybe find a new boyfriend. Live a little. Love something or someone. Life is too short not to have life and love.”

Victor thought about that. He wouldn’t hate the idea of taking some time off. “Can I see it now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Yūri raised the curtain, flicked on the lights, and spun Victor around. “Do you like it?” Yūri asked.

“Its…” Victor played with his new bangs, “It’s everything I wanted.”

“I’m glad. Do you like the blue?”

Victor admired the streaks of blue around his head, noting that there were slightly more of them mixed in with his bangs. Victor just nodded.

“You can still hide behind your bangs if you want, but your lovely jaw line with always be on display.”

“Can I-” Phichit came out of the back room and stopped. “Woah.”

“What?” Victor looked at Phichit.

“How is it you can be so amazing, but not realize how hot you are!?” Phichit whined. “Are all Russians as hot as you? Cause I need to find me one if they are?”

“I thought you were dating that skater online?” Yūri asked.

“Skater?” Victor looked up.

“Yeah.” Phichit blushed. “I’m kinda a figure skating freak. I was going to keep your receipt as an autograph.”

“Why didn’t you just ask for one?”

“I figured that you came in because you didn’t want anyone to recognize you.”

“Is that why you didn’t say anything?” He looked back at Yūri, who just nodded. “Thank you!” He hugged Phichit, then Yūri. “Thank you.”

Vichan was running back to the group. “And thank YOU, you cute little ball of fluff!” Victor bent and picked up the little dog. “How much do I owe you?”

“I’ll just charge you for the cut.” Yūri waved. “The color’s a gift.”

“Oh I couldn’t-”

“Victor Nikiforov, you will just pay me for the cut and let me give you the color as a present!”

“Okay.” Victor laughed and handed over the cash for the amount listed behind the register for a haircut. “Oh, Phichit, do you want a selfie?”

“YES!” Phichit grabbed his phone and ran over. They made peace signs and took two selfies, one on each phone.

“Victor, think about what I said?” Yūri told Victor as he left.

“I will.” He nodded. “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s just a haircut.”

“It’s more than that.” Victor said softly and left the hairdresser.

* * *

 

Yakov freaked out at his hair at first. But when he saw how happy the hair made Victor, he decided to like it.

“Yakov, do you have the number of a coach by the name of Celestino.”

“Thinking of switching on me?”

“No.” Victor shook his head. “I made a friend who used to skate. But I can’t find any videos of them and I was wondering if their old coach would.”

“Let me find it.” Yakov grumbled and headed into his office.

… … …

“OI!” The door to the salon banged open. “Where’s the guy that did Victor's hair?”

“Me?” Yūri came out of the back. “Yuri?”

“Katsudon!”

“What are you doing here?”

“ME?! What about you!? Why did you quit?” The little blonde snapped.

“Cracked my knee and tore my ACL.”

“Oh.” Yuri looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yūri shrugged. “Are you debuting in the senior division this year?”

“Planning on it.”

“You said something about Victor’s hair?”

“Yeah. The temporary dye.”

“What about it?”

“I want some.”

“Come on back.” Yūri smiled. “Phichit is going to love this.”

… … …

It had been a week since Victor’s hair cut. “Phichit?” Yūri turned and looked to his friend as they closed up for the night.

“Yeah?”

“Is it weird that I miss him?”

Phichit turned after a final swipe of the mirror. “No.”

* * *

 

Months later bell rang. “I’m looking for Yūri Katsuki?”

“That would be… Yakov?” Yūri looked up from the desk.

“You’ve grown up.” He nodded gruffly. “How’s the knee?”

“Fine.” Yūri shrugged. “It’s a bit twingy now and then but…” Yakov nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“My youngest skater keeps coming to you for crazy colors.”

“Oh. The temporary dye.”

“Yeah.”

“I promise it’ll wash out before competition.”

"I know. Yuri whining about it.”

Yūri laughed.

“It’s nice.”

“What?”

“His haircut you gave Victor. And the whining.”

“The whining is nice?”

“Neither of them been happy in a very long time. Victor loves that haircut you gave him, and Yuri loves the color. It’s nice to see Yuri going out and having experiences and Victor passionate again and wanting to compete. That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Competing?”

“Victor got seated to Skate America. He normally doesn’t have anyone waiting for him. I was thinking you could come.” Yakov handed him a pass. Yūri eyed it. “Victor’s theme this year is life and love. He says you taught him about it. That and him whining about how you haven’t met his new dog.”

“He got a new dog?”

“Yeah. Its this little thing. Calls it Yuchan. Says the next thing on his list is to get a new boyfriend.”

Yūri laughed.

“Whatever you said to him, thank you. You inspired him.”

“It’s funny,” Yūri sighed, “I told him to take a season off.”

“Well,” Yakov laughed, “Victor never does what he’s told. Think about coming to see him. It would mean a lot.”

* * *

 

If you had told Yūri that he would be standing by the rink at Skate America again, he would have told you you were crazy. But here he was watching from the shadows trying to avoid the cameras.

“Nikiforov on deck.” A manager yelled.

Yūri watched as Victor stepped by the rink gate, then as he slid on Yūri came out from from his hiding place. “He looks focused.” He told Yakov.

“Never one for the camera’s were you, Katsuki.”

Yūri just laughed.

“Why do you have the cane?” Yakov questioned.

“Slipped on a wet section of the supermarket yesterday and landed on my knee.”

“Only you…” Yakov sighed. “Watch his step sequences for me?”

“Sure.”

_“Now skating On Love: Eros, Victor Nikiforov._ ”

The stadium boomed in cheers which silenced as the music started. Yūri watched every step, but he didn’t have much of a choice, Victor was spell binding. The music finished and that was when Yūri and Victor made eye contact.

“Yūri!” He threw himself off the ice and into Yūri’s arms.

“Hello Victor.”

“Go on a date with me!”

“Win gold and I will, medal and I’ll think about it.” Yūri tucked Victor’s hair behind his ear. “No go get your score.”

 

As Yūri expected,

Victor got gold.


End file.
